Pain and Comfort
by Choco-Mousse
Summary: Gazel's been rejected. By Heat. Burn hates to see Gazel cry, so he mans up and talks to him..And Gazel suddendely realized that it's not Heat he's in love with.. Burn/Gazel one-sided Gazel/Heat and Heat/Nepper. RATED M! WARNING: LEMONS AND SEXUAL CONTENT! ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK! Reviews, perhaps? NO FLAMES.


_**Minna san!~ This is a Gazel/Burn fanfic. The next will be an OCxSaru. PEACE! ENJOY READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ARIGATO! P.S- SORRY FOR TAKING SOOOOOOOO LONG to have a new story. I was busy doing schoolwork. Hope ya'll understand! **___

**Gazel's POV**

Pain. It was all I felt. I confessed to someone, but got rejected. Seems like he loved another. It was really hard to get over. He was from Prominence, his name?

…

…

…

…

Atuishi Shigeto, a.k.a Heat

He said he loved someone else from his team, Netsuha Natsuhiko, a.k.a Nepper.

I felt like I could die now, here. Tears kept flowing from my eyes, as I remembered the moment.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Gazel-sama, I'm here. What did you want to tell me?" Heat asked curiously. I sighed and looked at him straight in the eyes. I had to do this. I can't keep it forever._

"_H-Heat, I-uh, how should I say this? Um, I-I like you," I replied, hesitantly._

"_Gomen, Gazel-sama, but, I don't. I love someone else. I love Nepper, not you…Gomenasai." Heat said as he quietly walked away from where I was standing._

_And I couldn't help but cry my heart out, from pain, and for acting so stupid._

"_I'm such a baka…" Iwhispered to myself as I continued to cry._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

I got up, and ran away, ran to my room, and shut the door behind me.

"_No one will ever love me.." _I said to myself as I continued to cry.

To everyone, I was a useless bitch, and Rean even told me that I don't deserve to live. I hated myself. I wanted to die right here and now. I just couldn't do it. I'm too afraid.. Too…weak.

**Burn's POV**

I can't stand this. Gazel is still crying. It hurts to me to hear every single sob, every drop of tear. It hurts that I couldn't comfort him now. I wanted to come near him, and just hug him, and tell him that everything will be alright. I just wish I had the guts to tell him that…

I love him.

I love every sing detail of him, every strand of hair, every smile that appears in his face, those teal eyes that sparkle whenever we play soccer together, especially after the Aliea fiasco. I can't take it. I understand that Heat loved someone else, but, how can he turn down a guy such as Gazel? If only he loved ME, then he wouldn't be hurt. But, that's impossible. He'll never love me. We're just best friends… Friends. I wish we were more than just friends.

I sighed, and went up, and got into my room (which was next to Gazel's) and locked myself there.

He was still crying, and for the first time in decades, I cried too.

**Normal POV**

After many days of crying, Gazel finally took the courage to get out of his room. He was still sobbing, but not that much as last time's. He realized, that, that it was not Heat he really like-, no, love. What he felt for Heat was just a minority for the word 'love'. He knew he loved someone else. Someone, who he knew who would never accept him-or so he thought. Someone who is from Prominence, someone who's got red tulip hair.

Someone named Nagumo Haruya.

"GAZEL! You're finally back!" Clara, Rhionne, IQ, IC, and the others surrounded him faster than a raging blizzard, and before he knew it, he was surrounded by members of Diamond Dust.

Burn looked at him from a distance, he knew that the others won't let him get in their way. So he just stayed there in silence, staring at Gazel as if he's the only thing in the living room.

"O-oi, minna!" Gazel tried to struggle her way out of the crowd, but they would not let him. They were too busy asking questions.

"Gazel! Did ya' get over him?"

"What did you eat all this time?"

"Does your tear sacs hurt?"

And the never-ending barrage of non-sense questions started, but Gazel occasionally glanced to his left, where Burn was standing. He blushed thinking about him.

He couldn't take it anymore. With one fierce stomp, he blew off everyone away, leaving them K.O'd. Burn just stared in shock, but chuckled.

"B-Burn…." Gazel started awkwardly.

"Gazel.." Burn moved closer to the teal eyed boy, and they were now facing each other.

"B-Burn, I-, I shouldn't have made everyone worry…"

"Gazel, you have NO idea how much you have worried me-"

"You?"

"A-ah! I-I mean, we! WE were worried! Ehehehehehe…"

"Burn, I-I realized something."

"What?"

"I-I realized that I don't love Atuishi."

"Then, who?"

"B-Burn…"

Burn couldn't take it anymore. He closed off the distance between them, at least, at least he would have what he wanted-Gazel, even if he didn't—but wait, Gazel was kissing back. Burn's eyes widened at this action. Gazel wrapped his arms around Burn's neck, and Burn wrapped his arms on Gazel's waist,lifting him up to deepen the kiss. Burn entered Gazel's cavern, licking the roof, and wrestling with his tongue. Burn pushed Gazel, so they were now lying on the sofa, kissing each other, with the risk of the others waking up after being K.O'd, but neither of them cared. They just enjoyed their hot make-out, but Burn had other things in mind….

*evil laugh*

-Lemon! For those who do not want this, then, ok, you may get out…. But, enjoy!-

Burn, who was on top of Gazel, lifted up the ice striker's shirt, and the other, was blushing like mad now, he knew what Burn was doing, and decided to go with the flow, and let Burn dominate. Burn played with the other's hard nipples, and Gazel left out a muffled moan. Burn left marks all over, from the other's neck, chest, hips, everywhere. Gazel moaned at every touch Burn gave, and Burn let out a satisfied smirk. Their members were grinding hard through the fabric, so Burn zipped down Gazel's pants, and now all Gazel was in was a light-blue boxer with snow patterns on it. Burn also took off his clothes, excluding boxers, which was red-ish and maroon-ish with blue and red flames. They continued their make-out session, and slowly but carefully, Gazel inserted his hands in Burn's boxers, massaging(or caressing) the other's manhood. Burn's eyes widened at this, but let Gazel do it anyway, soft moans from Burn's mouth was let out, even though they were still kissing.

Gazel abruptly pulled down Burns boxers and there, his fully erect 9 and a half inches was shown. Gazel blushed at this. He never knew Burn was _this_ big! His thoughts were interrupted when Burn kissed him again on the lips, forcefully, which made Gazel's eyes widen in surprise. But, he melted into the kiss anyway, as to continue their love-making.

Burn was now gripping Gazel's hair tightly, and letting out small moans, whilst Gazel was suckin the tulip-heads dick, entirely. Burn continued to let out moans of pleasure, and Gazel's face was redder than a tomato. Gazel continued at a moderate pace, bobbing his head up and down, while licking the shaft, all the way to the head, which was coated in precum. Gazel played with the redhead's balls, making Burn shiver in pleasure, excitement and anticipation.

"Mmmm..unhh…Gazel, yes, faster..I think I'm nearing my limit…unhh," Burn moaned.

"Mmmfmffffmfmfmff," Gazel let out a series of muffled moans, sucking harder and bobbing faster.

"G-Gazel..I-I-I think I'm going to—"

"Ahhhh!" Gazel let out a loud moan, while Burn was squirting all over him now, some one the face, chest, lips, and arms. Gazel licked for anything he could reach, and proceeded to lick Burn's cock again, which was drenched. Both looked at each other, and they kissed, again..

"**WHAT THE..!" **Gran was in the living room, only to see Burn and Gazel making out, NAKED, Gazel drenched in cum, and the others knocked out.

"G-G-Gran….." Burn and Gazel looked at each other in horror, and ran as fast as they could to Burn's room (which was the closest).

'_Seriously, I've got a lot of cleaning to do now..' _Gran sighed.

_**And….that's it. Soooo, how do you like my first lemon?**_

_**Gazel: Not good.*pouts***_

_**Burn: Why'd you let Gran ruin our moment?!**_

_**Gran: Seriously, what's wrong with having sex in the living room? I do it everytime with Midorikawa-kun.. *smirks***_

_**Midorikawa: H-H-Hiroto-kun!**_

_***Me, quietly escaping***_

_**Sooo? Reviews pleaaase! **____** Arigato! Sayonara mata ne!**_


End file.
